Start of Class
This is the firat episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode Three gems, one after another pop out of their holes in the Kindergarden. Fluorite is the first to speak. Fluorite: W-where am I? W-what is this place? W-who am I? W-why am I here? Sard follows. Sard: What... Where... What am I? Zircon comes too. Zircon: W-where am I? What am I? A dark figure stands in front of them, before stamping a number on the foreheads of each one, going from 220 to 222, before ominously and coldly saying "Welcome to life, ID nr. 220; 221; 222". Before the gems could even comprehend the situation, two guards arrive, escorting Sard away to a room. Sard: What are... What are you doing? Guard: Quiet, new one. Sard: New one? What are you talking about- Guard: I SAID QUIET! The guard summons his weapon, a spear, before bashing Sard in the head with the back of it. Sard: Eugh! You'll pay for that! Guard: QUIET! As Sard was getting pummelled by the guards, Fluorite's curiosity kicked in as she began exploring the Kindergarden, finding both Sard and Zircon. Fluorite: H-hi. Sard: Yeah, hi- Guard: I SAID SHUT UP! I already have a headache, and the last damn thing I need is your blabbering! Fluorite: E-excuse me sir, why do you want us to shut up? Guard: Keep quiet Fluorite nr.220, and await identification. Move it, 221! He says, before pushing Sard into the room, where the same gem that stamped him sat in a chair. Amerite: Greetings, Sard. Please take a seat. Sard: Um.. Okay. Amerite: My name is Amerite. You probably don't know, but we are suffering from a horrific civil war at the moment. Sard: Really? Amerite: Yes. We have been creating gems like you in hope of finding the ones capable of helping the Homeworld most. You fit in the category. Sard: I don't know what you are talking about... Amerite: Your gem. Its position is a sign of high intelligence. Sard:...And? Amerite: We need more gems like you. You will get your required briefing about weapon summoning and fusion, then you will be taken to the research compound. Sard: Research compound? Amerite: Such information is too complicated for your still simple mind. You will see soon. You are free to go now. As Sard was getting trained by Amerite, Zircon was taken to a very similar room, only with a different gem. Zircon: Why am I here? Turquoise: 222, you were made to be a soldier. Zircon: What kind of soldier? And who are you? Turquoise: I am Turquoise, and the reason you are soldier for us is that your fellow gems have started a rebellion against your own kind. Zircon: this can't be true! I thought everyone here was made to be just a resident of the planet! Not a soldier! Turquoise: Well our own kind rebelled on us.. You have a gift zircon.. Zircon: What gift? Turquoise: Your gem, you have technomancy and high intelligence! Your young mind will be ready in the research compound where you will be tested to summon your weapon and learn how to fuse. Zircon: I will learn.. Turquoise: You are free to go. On his way out, Zircon noticed a figure talking to him. Citrine: Hello, I'm number 224.. Or Citrine. It is nice to meet you. A guard rounds a corner. A glow comes from 2 holes. Guard: Oh good, the new ones. Let's see.. The guard pulls out a chart. Guard: Should be a red Apatite and a yellow Spinal. Agate falls out of his hole, landing on his head, and Textite falls out of his hole, landing on his feet. Agate: Ow, that hurt. Textite: Didn't hurt for me. Guard: Wh.....What the heck is this? Agate: Uh, I'm guessing introductions are in order. I'm Agate. Textite: I'm Textite. Guard: Uh......Ugh, I'm too tired to deal with this. We don't have anyone who knows anything about....you, so I'm just gonna send you to the briefing room. You'll meet more people there. Everyone loads onto a train. Agate sits next to Fluorite, Textite next to Sard, and Zircon in the corner. Agate: Uh, hi, I'm Agate. Fluorite: I'm Fluorite. Pleased to meet you. Agate blushes a little. They arrive at a base, where they meet a muscular, tall man sitting in a chair, who kind of looks like Hades from Kid Icarus Soldier: The new ones. Bloodstone: Oh great! New ones! A soldier whispers something to Bloodstone. Bloodstone: Oh is that right? That's just great! Well, time for briefing. All the soldiers leave the room. Bloodstone: All right, time for intros. I'm Bloodstone, the-well, let's just say master- of this base. Here, you will be taught and trained as warriors or scholars, to help with this ongoing war. Sard: War? Bloodstone: You'll eventually learn. Now, all of you, go to your dwellings. Quartz will show you the way. A tall woman escorts everyone to their room. Bloodstone: Except you. Points to Agate. Bloodstone: Come up here. Agate walks up to Bloodstone's chair. Agate: Yes, sir? Bloodstone gives a friendly laugh. Bloodstone: Please, just call me Bloodstone. Now, down to business. You're special. Gems like you are very rare. Your type are skilled soldiers. We haven't seen one of you in several thousand years. You're gonna be one of Homeworld's best soldiers. Agate: That's great! Bloodstone: We just have a few small details to knock out first, and you'll be set. First, your color. You need to be intimidating, like me. Bloodstone sticks out his hand and energy flows into Agate. His color changes to purple, like Bloodstone. Bloodstone: Perfect! Now, we need a trump card. Agate: What do you mean? Bloodstone: Like, we need a surprise. Something enemies won't expect. Like this. Bloodstone steps out of his chair and morphs. He becomes a giant beast with horns, long hair and sharp claws. Agate: Wow. Bloodstone morphs back to normal. Bloodstone: You know what, that's exactly what we need for you! Turn around and grit your teeth. This may hurt. Bloodstone channels a lot of energy into Agate. Bloodstone: Now try. Agate starts to morph. He becomes like Bloodstone, except his eyes are red, he's less muscular and he has yellow marks on his hands. Bloodstone: Again, perfect! I also threw in some powers as a bonus. Not limited to the form of course. Agate morphs back. Bloodstone: You'll train privately with me, and we can give examples for the students! Agate: Huh, that sounds cool. Bloodstone: Now, let's get started. The screen pans to a room with all the gems and Quartz. Quartz: Hello. As you may be aware, my name is Quartz. I shall be your instructor, and teach you essentials in being gems. First, we're starting off with weapon summoning. Quartz pulls out her weapons, a long staff. Quartz: Here, we have Agate and Bloodstone for more demonstrations. Sard: Wait, Agate? How does he know? Zircon: Yeah, he came out the same time as all of us. Quartz: Bloodstone has given him private lessons. Bloodstone pulls out his weapon, a massive rod. Agate pulls out his weapon, a golden sword. Bloodstone: Like what you see? His rod shoots out fire. Everyone gapes in amazement. Quartz: Now, you try. Everyone struggles to pull out their weapons. Textite's gem glows. Textite: Almost got it.... Textite pulls out his weapon, a black-red sword. Textite: Yeah! Sard pulls out his weapon, a bow and arrows. Zircon pulls out his, a dagger. Fluorite pulls out hers, a whip. Quartz: Very great job! Now, time for the next lesson. You will love it. Fusion! Everyone is confused. Sard: We don't know what that is. Bloodstone: And that's the fun of learning it! It's where two gems physical forms merge into a new gem! Zircon: Can we see an example? Bloodstone: I was hoping you'd ask that. Ready Agate? Agate: Yes Bloodstone. They start dancing. Agate does a freeform style dance, while Bloodstone does a more fancy dance. They both grab hands and fuse. They become a violetish gem with brown boots, silver gloves and a helmet, not revealing the face. Bloodstone's gem is on his chest. Zircon: Wow. So, what do we call you? Jet: I prefer to be indulged by Jet. Fluorite: Can we see the face? Jet: I only take off the helmet when I get serious. They summon their weapon, a giant blade. It shoots fireballs, icicles and lightning bolts. They unfuse. Agate: Now you guys try! Hey Bloodstone, can I try with Fluorite? Bloodstone: Of course! Agate and Fluorite grab hands. Zircon goes with Quartz and Sard and Textite partner up. Fluorite: I'm nervous. Agate: Don't be. I'm here. They both blush. They start dancing. Sard and Textite start arguing. Zircon and Quartz start dancing. Agate and Fluorite do a tango style dance. Right on the final move, Fluorite slips. Fluorite: Dang it! I messed it all up! Agate: Relax, it's only your first try. It took me like 7 times to do it with Bloodstone. Fluorite: Well they did it on their first try! Zircon and Quartz fuse into Sandstone. They unfuse. A timespan passes and Sard and Textite are still arguing, and Agate and Fluorite start dancing. They do the same dance as the beginning. They finally stick the final move and fuse into Tourmaline. They look at themselves and unfuse. Bloodstone: You all did magnificent! We will do more training tomorrow. Come with me Agate, we have so much more to do. A time span shows with the gems in their room. Sard: I wonder what kind of training Agate does with Bloodstone? Textite: Why don't we find out? Zircon: You mean, sneak out? They are propped up against a window on the roof seeing Agate and Bloodstone's training. Zircon: This isn't really what I imagined. Textite: Yeah, they're just fighting. You can now hear Agate and Bloodstone. Bloodstone: Ok Agate, morph into your form. Agate morphs into his beast form, except it's more muscular now, but not as much as Bloodstone's. Fluorite: What the heck is that? Bloodstone morphs into his too. Textite: He has it too? Is he corrupting Agate? Screen pans to Agate and Bloodstone. They communicate in some roaring. They then start fighting. Textite: We need to go. Fluorite teleports them away. Meanwhile, Bloodstone pummels Agate. Bloodstone morphs back. Bloodstone: Ok, you need to learn control of this form. You still need to test your limits. So, you need to stay in this form for a whole day. I'll have the students fight you, and you can see what you can do. Don't worry, I won't tell them that it's you. I have a different group that needs challenges. Now, get some sleep. Agate, still in his form, falls asleep. The screen pans to the next day, where Agate is fighting students. Agate is winning, but they fuse and start to overcome him. Agate then stretches out his arms and grabs them. He then glows, and releases a powerful blast. Fluorite, Textite, Zircon and Quartz are watching. Fluorite: Quartz! Don't you think this is wrong? Quartz: No. Bloodstone has his training methods. She huddles the kids together. Quartz: Agate is different. Bloodstone knows that. He looked inside him and saw potential. He can be a valuable warrior. Agate finishes the students. They defuse. Bloodstone takes Agate to another room. Bloodstone: Great job. You can morph back now. Agate glows, but can't morph back. He tries more times, being unsuccessful. Bloodstone: Uh-oh. Don't worry, we'll fix this. Maybe if I can beat you hard enough, you'll revert. Bloodstone morphs and pummels Agate very hard. Agate is still stuck in the form. Bloodstone: Ok, but look on the bright side. This is good. I mean, you can't talk to me or anyone else, but you can still learn about this form. Agate gets a mad look on his face and punches Bloodstone on a wall. Bloodstone: Ok, I deserved that. Ok, you know what, there's a healing spring that might fix you. It'll take a long travel, but we can do it. Agate and Bloodstone depart. (End of Episode) Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes